I, Who tells this story
by Silverwing 16
Summary: The events of "I,Chiro" from the PoV's of multiple Characters, Including, but not limited to: Antauri, Chiro, Skeleton King, and Mandarin
1. I, Light

**_Hello,_****_and welcome to my newest story, sorry if this chapter isn't so good, its my third time rewriting it. *angry muttering* but anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please review_**

* * *

_***IMPORTANT NOTE: this is from the PoV of the Power Primate, (hence the Chapter title being I,Light) But there is a bit from the "other" that the Super Robot speaks with in the episode where they get super sized (I want to say its "wormhole" but I'm not sure") so yeah, enjoy!**_

* * *

The day I have dreaded is come. The forces of darkness have corrupted the Veron mystics, the guardians of my home have allowed chaos into their hearts, and welcomed it into mine. I can feel the hungry mouth of the dark worm feeding from my life force even now, but the sweet embrace of death will not come to me. No, for even as I must be destroyed, I must live for their plan to succeed, my energy must continue to feed the child of my worst enemy.

_I have failed,_ I mourn the passing of the universe, for how could even the Chosen One succeed without any powers?

**Have you failed my child?**I know that voice, whose voice is that? no, it can't be, the other has not meddled in the affairs of the universe for eons.

_Father? _I ask hesitantly

**It is I my child. You have done well in guarding the universe, I am proud of you.**

_How can you say that father? the Skeleton King has corrupted my energy, I am powerless, and the Dark ones will be freed before the dawn of Shuggazoom_ I argued. _There is nothing anyone can do. The time of the light is over, the darkness has risen. _

**Oh, young one, Is there really no one to come to the universe's aid? **

The Chosen one! of course...but, without my power, he was just a human boy, Even his mentor, my dearest Antauri, could not do anything against the Skeleton King now.

**We are not defeated yet my child. there is still hope, fight against the worm, and you shall have victory.** And with that, the Other left me to my battle, and what a battle it would be...

* * *

When I was free from the Dark one worm's parasitic presence, I helped as I could with the battle, granting Chiro and Antauri as much of my power as I could.

And then when it seemed that the dark one would be freed, Antauri sacrificed himself, or, he asked me to sacrifice him. My dearest student, the one I chose to train my chosen one, is now asking me to help him defeat the worm, to sacrifice his body.

_There is only one way to keep the egg from hatching. _Antauri said quietly

_**Indeed there is my faithful student.** _I acknowledged resignedly.

_This is not something Chiro can do. _He noted.

_**There is still much you have to teach him, and he will not accept a new teacher.**_

And so we came to a compromise, his spirit would stay within Chiro's heart, to train him. And once the boy was trained, he would come to his end, and ascend to the next plane of existence.

Of course neither of us thought that Chiro would go to the lengths that he did to find Antauri, or that the boy would find a way to bring him back. I knew that it was possible, for I had seen the Alchemist's failures with the Silver monkey, but I had not thought that Chiro would find it, I still think that my father interfered, he had always had a soft spot for the Alchemist, and later the Hyperforce, especially Nova.

Regardless, Antauri was again living, and though the Skeleton King and the worm roam the universe, the Chosen One, and his family, chase them amongst the stars.

The day I have been waiting for has come. The universe is returned to balance, and the Hyperforce lives, eventually they will join me here I know, and when they do they will be welcomed as the heroes that they are, but for now, their good deeds further forces the dark ones into the shadows. And there is peace.

* * *

****_**I hope you guys enjoyed that. It took me awhile to write. Please review!**_


	2. I, Antauri

_**Thank you to all of you who read the previous chapter and a warm welcome to this one. And while I'm handing out thank you's, a special one goes to animekiss2012, for being the first reviewer, and follower/favorite for this story!**_

* * *

Antauri's Point of View

* * *

"Goodbye monkey team," Chiro's words ran through Antauri's muddled mind, spoken with the finality of a warrior on a suicide run.

"No" the black monkey groaned, sitting up as much as he could, Chiro had closed the covers on the tubes, Antauri guessed that the only reason they were not in stasis was due to the extensive damage done to the Super Robot.  
A few futile pushes of the buttons on the inside of the tube revealed he would not be exiting that way, Antauri activated his ghost claws and slashed them across the barrier that kept him from the outside world.  
The black monkey took a glance at the destruction that the formless had caused, the Super Robot was not likely to be operational in this fight. His brothers and sister were still unconscious, but Antauri knew they would not wake in time to help Chiro, he would have to go alone.

It took Antauri longer than it should have to get to the pit of doom, because even with the destruction that Chiro had left in his wake, there were still plenty of formless patrolling the streets, and Antauri could not ignore the panicked cries of citizens who had not yet found shelter. But regardless, the black monkey arrived at just the right time.

"yes! feed him to the Master!" Mandarin exclaimed excitedly.

Not on my watch! Antauri thought fiercely, he shot a beam at the Skeleton King's staff, knocking it out of the dark lord's bony grip. Instead of leaving the weapon to lay on the ground where it might be reclaimed by its owner, Antauri dove for it. As he looked back, knowing that the Skeleton King would not leave the source of his power to be so easily claimed, Mandarin let loose a cry of outrage as he leapt towards his brother.

Antauri easily batted aside the enraged orange monkey, tossing the staff away as well. It fell over the side of the platform and disappeared into the egg of the Dark one with a flash of purple fire, never to be seen again. Antauri pressed his attack, taking advantage of the Skeleton King's shock, the black monkey faced his enemy head on, dealing several lighting fast blows to his chest. Using the dark king as a springboard, Antauri got out of range of any immediate attacks.

He needn't have worried though, as his assault did its intended purpose, three claw marks now marred the surface of the Skeleton King's chest, specifically the mechanical "eye" that he used to spy on his enemies. Electricity, or perhaps some other more mystical energy, (one could never know when dealing with a being so immersed in the dark arts as Skeleton King) Wrapped around the evil one, forcing him to his knees.

In retaliation, the Skeleton King shot a wave of purple energy at him, Antauri leapt to the side, clinging to the underside of the platform. From this vantage point, he could see how close to hatching the Dark one was, too close for comfort, they needed to end this battle quickly if the destruction of Shuggazoom, and the cosmos was to be stopped.

"you always were the most clever of the monkeys, but your weakness is obvious" The Skeleton King, apparently recovered, stated. Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Antauri couldn't restrain a snarl, and he almost gave up his hiding place right then.

"Antauri, don't!" Chiro said urgently, but whatever affect they might have had on his decision was ignored by his cry of pain. Antauri immediately leapt to his defense, as he had countless times, not even the presence of the Skeleton King would keep him from protecting Chiro. Despite his intentions, when Antauri sprung out of hiding and readied himself to leap again at the dark king, a frightening snarl aimed at the one who dared to harm his leader, invisible hands wrapped themselves around his throat and lifted him in the air.

"You created us to protect the universe," he pleaded with whatever remained of the Alchemist within the Skeleton King, if there was anything left.

"A mistake Antauri, just as all life is nothing more than a tragic, pointless mistake, one that I, we, shall soon remedy" The Skeleton King said darkly.

While his enemy was still mid-sentence, Antauri felt something deep within him stir, something that hadn't been able to do such a thing for what seemed like an eternity. The Power Primate had returned, whole and uncorrupted. While Skeleton King laughed at his seeming unconsciousness, Antauri tapped into the ancient power, feeling its warm confidence embrace him briefly. The black monkey channeled the power through his arm, and launched his ghost claws into the Skeleton King, ripples of the Power Primate that Chiro was able to sense, but not see, raced along his limb and surrounded whatever it was that passed as the Skeleton King's heart.

An explosion of white energy edged with purple burst from his target, and the Skeleton King screamed in agony, Antauri snarled again, a ferocious joy filling his heart at having defeated his enemy, and protected Chiro. The Skeleton King's body fell into the egg of his master, hopefully never to be seen again.

"How could you do that?" Chiro asked in awe, his voice having gained a scratchy quality, most likely due to being choked by Skeleton King for so long. "the Power Primate's gone."

"Is it really gone Chiro?" he asks, he sees a moment of dawning comprehension on Chiro's face as he feels the Power Primate stir within him, but it is blocked out as pain suddenly overwhelms his senses. In the height of their victory, Mandarin had struck him down, his orange brother is saying something, most likely gloating about how he had defeated him so easily after so long. But all Antauri could hear was a murmur of the traitor's voice, the words were lost to the numb haze that had spread across him.

Chiro's cry of outrage burst through the fog around his mind, and he tried to sit up, knowing that the boy had challenged Mandarin, and he would need help, but he could not even summon the energy to even online his eyes. There was the clatter of battle around him, and then a shriek split the air, Mandarin had lost the battle with Chiro, and now his death cry rang through the too silent air. Chiro had won...that was good...yes...now he...can...rest...

_**Not yet, my dearest student.**_

The sleepy numbness that had been creeping over his mind suddenly released its hold, his thoughts cleared, memories rushed back to him. **the egg!** _the Dark one is hatching_! the thought burst into his awareness with stunning clarity. _I must warn Chiro_

"Chiro, the dark one..." _When had speaking become so hard?_ "The egg..." _What about the egg..?_ "must..." _must be what? it was important..._"sealed"

He collapsed, the numbness returning full force, and blackness covering his vision.

* * *

He did not know how long he floated in the darkness, robbed of every sensation and thought, immune to pain and time itself. But even in this endless darkness, he felt the return of the Skeleton King, his battle was not over yet.

Chiro hung over the Dark One's egg, clinging to the platform with one hand, and the Skeleton King was prepared to blast him off of it. But Antauri knew that it was not truly the Skeleton King now, all traces of the dark king had been erased, now it was all the worm. A clarity he had never known settled in his thoughts, and though his body was weak, Antauri moved to defend Chiro, attracting the attention of his enemy.

but it was Chiro who leapt to his defense, glowing with borrowed energy from the Power Primate and stood over his fallen mentor. But he was all too easily batted aside by an energy ray fired from the Skeleton King's mouth.

"Antauri, I failed you" he said mournfully. Antauri wished he could summon the power of speech, but it escaped him and he was unable to deny Chiro's failure.

"You failed your world" Another blast charged in his mouth, preparing to fire and end Chiro's life, but the Skeleton King was suddenly jerked down as a wall of silver metal entered the scene. The Super Robot, shuddering and smoking, stood over the fallen king.

"Hang on Chiro!" Otto called, his voice easily identifiable.

"Antauri's hurt, we've gotta help him" Chiro ordered, determination filling his voice.

his family, and would be rescuers cried out as they were hit with a red beam, and the Super Robot collapsed, opening the egg further, so easily had their advantage been foiled,and the Dark one's escape brought frighteningly close.

"I. will. be. free!" Declared the worm in its stolen voice, as the crack in its prison grew wider.

"Its breaking out!" SPRX cried.

And suddenly, Antauri knew. He smiled in appreciation of how fate had so cleverly played its hand, but now all the cards were on the table, and his time was over. He sent a swift prayer to the Power Primate, for it was only with its help that this would succeed. The new clarity granted to him allowed him to get a sense of the Power Primate as he never had before. It was not happy with this path.

_there is only one way to keep the egg from hatching. _he said quietly.

The Power Primate agreed, but still seemed dissatisfied. They continued their exchange for a few moments, and came to their agreement.

Peace settled over Antauri as the Power Primate enveloped him completely, shielding his soul from death.

"**NO!**" Chiro's agonized denial was the last thing he heard as his body splashed into the Dark one's egg, and he was lost to the land of the living...

* * *

_ There was no light in this land of darkness. No touch, or taste, and the only sound was of a steady beating. Emotions raged around him as Chiro's soul writhed in agony and despair at his passing. Antauri tried to reach out and calm his student, but he could not get through to Chiro. _

_Fear suddenly added itself to the mix, and desperation joined it, Antauri gained a small foothold in Chiro's mind, allowing him to pass on a small bit of encouragement, but the boy's mind twisted it into something else, and his overall message of "_I am here_" was lost. _

_Eventually the raging sea of emotions calmed slightly, sorrow still remained, but there was recognition as well, and love. But as soon as they had come, the brighter emotions were gone and replaced by their darker counterparts._

_Denial and sheer willpower suddenly surged to the surface, and then the steady beating was gone, as well as all sensation of Chiro's mind, but the darkness was still there. _

_And then it was light, and Antauri moved his hand. _

* * *

**_Well, finally done with that Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If it was a bit confusing, that last bit in Italics was when Antauri was in Chiro's soul or whatever. Or in his heart, that's what the steady beating was, btw. but anyway, tell me what you thought. and stay tuned for the next chapter._**


	3. I, Chiro

**_Okay_**,**_ back again, sorry for the wait, and thank you all for reading this story. Shout out again to animekiss2012 for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Chiro crept to the edge of the Pit of Doom careful to keep in the shadows. Below him, Skeleton King and Mandarin stood below him, the evil king's voice carried up to his ears easily.

"..._the boy_..._ravaged, his cooling flesh laid to waste..."_ Chiro shuddered at hearing the evil king speak of his death. And then his whole plan collapsed as Mandarin caught his scent and sounded warning to his master, giving away his position.

Invisible hands wrapped themselves around his throat and dragged him down to his worst enemy. Pain erupted throughout his body, an uncontrollable fire that raced through his veins like liquid fire and he felt himself age.

"You are fortunate boy, you will witness the birth of the dark one, once free Shuggazoom shall be consumed." The Skeleton King prophesied.

Chiro laughed weakly, appreciating the dark humor of the moment, "All of this so you could bow to something uglier than yourself, you're no king, you're a slave."

The Skeleton King did not appreciate his enemy's laughter, and ordered Mandarin to destroy Chiro, which the orange monkey seemed all to happy to do. The traitorous monkey leapt at Chiro, not worrying about the boy defending against his attack. But Chiro met his sword with Otto's spinning blade, though it was obvious that he did not know how to fully use the weapon. The two combatants faced each other, Skeleton King apparently content to watch the battle. The fighters faced one another, and for an instant they were still, and then they leapt towards their opposite.

A lightning quick flurry of strikes and blocks ensued as the leaders of the Hyperforce, past and current, dueled. Neither side gaining ground or giving any, but in battle, nothing ever stays the same for long, and Mandarin pulled a luck strike and Otto's saw crumpled to the stone of the platform below them. Mandarin could have easily struck down the boy, who was still staring in shock at the borrowed weapon that lay shattered on the cold stone, but the orange monkey stepped backwards, a smug smile upon his face.

"Come my hairless monkey, let's see what you are without the Power Primate." Mandarin taunted, Chiro snarled and launched himself at his opponent. Mandarin leapt into the air and launched a blinding shower of powerful kicks into Chiro's face, the boy collapsed at the Skeleton King's feet. "Just as pathetically _human_ as I expected." Mandarin dismissed.

"some benevolent cosmic force chose you to protect the universe," The Skeleton King said "you are special, I would not see you wasted." again Chiro found himself lifted into the air by hands that no matter how much he tried and tugged, he could not pull from around his throat. The leader of the Hyperforce glared defiantly into the ruby pupils of the Skeleton King. "you will provide the final sustenance the Dark One needs to break free."

"Yes!" Mandarin cheered excitedly from the sidelines, "feed him to the master!"

Chiro's face twisted in horror as he found himself levitated towards the pit, truly the pit of doom now, he realized. _I will die here today_ he realized suddenly. Flashes of his family blinked across Chiro's vision as he thought of how they would react to his death, if they lived.

Nova would try to be tough for everyone, but inside the yellow monkey would quietly break, alone in her room. Sparx would try to lighten everyone's mood by telling jokes, but he too would hide his sorrow. In fact, all of the team would, Otto, the dear green monkey who wore his heart on his sleeve would be the only one who showed the sorrow they all would feel if one of their own were to perish. Antauri, Chiro looked to the sky with the thought of his mentor and trusted second in command, the dark furred monkey had become a second father to him, and he-was here?

Antauri flung the staff into the pit and dealt a debilitating blow to the evil king's chest. But the battle would not be won that easily, a wave of energy erupted from the Skeleton King's hand, sending up clouds of dust, which when cleared, revealed that Antauri had disappeared.

Skeleton King laughed "you always were the most clever of the monkeys, but your weakness is obvious" Chiro found himself floating uncomfortably close to the Skeleton King, quickly realizing the evil king's plan he called warning to his mentor. The invisible hands around his throat stabbed into his throat and Chiro cried out in pain, which immediately lured Antauri out of hiding, much to his student' dismay.

Whatever rescue attempt the black monkey had planned, never went into action as the Skeleton King wasted no time in levitating his opponent to his other side, and all it seemed was lost.

* * *

_**Super sorry for the delay, and the abrupt cut off, (I can't really call it a cliffhanger, since pretty much everyone knows what happens) I also apologize for the general bleh ness of this chapter. I've been really lazy lately, but I will try to get the rest of the chapter out soon. Thank you for reading!**_


	4. I, Chosen

**_Ha, there, got this one out much sooner. Anyway, this is the continuation from I, Chiro, as I'm sure you could guess. I hope you enjoy, but I don't know if you do unless you leave a review (nudge nudge wink wink). Without further ado, I present to you, I, Chosen:_**

* * *

_Skeleton King laughed "you always were the most clever of the monkeys, but your weakness is obvious" Chiro found himself floating uncomfortably close to the Skeleton King, quickly realizing the evil king's plan he called warning to his mentor. The invisible hands around his throat stabbed into his throat and Chiro cried out in pain, which immediately lured Antauri out of hiding, much to his student' dismay._

_Whatever rescue attempt the black monkey had planned, never went into action as the Skeleton King wasted no time in levitating his opponent to his other side, and all it seemed was lost._

* * *

**_Chiro's Point of View_**

* * *

"All life is but a tragic mistake Antauri, one that I, we, shall soon remedy" The Skeleton King proclaimed, malice filling his deep voice. In the middle of his little speech, Antauri fell unconscious, likely from lack of air, and Chiro felt himself going down the same path. Black spots crept towards the center of his vision, leaving only a tunnel of light, and then their progress halted. The grip of the invisible hands around his throat loosened, and then released him as light exploded across his vision. The Skeleton King screamed in agony as he fell over the side of the dias.

Chiro looked at his mentor in wonder, "How did you do that? the Power Primate's gone." he asked.

"Is it really gone?" Antauri asked, turning to his student, and perhaps if he had instead looked behind himself, Antauri would have lived. But as it was, in the height of their victory, Antauri was struck down by the cowardly orange monkey. Chiro stared, frozen in horror, Antauri lay prone upon the cold stone like a broken winged bird upon an altar, his mentor, who was always so strong and sure, lay fragile and broken.

"You always were my inferior Antauri, more suited for _philosophy_, than battle." Mandarin spat at his brother's fallen body, a smug smile on his face, certain that Chiro was still no threat.

However, he underestimated the boy, and with a cry of rage, Chiro kicked one of his gauntlets from his hand and placed it securely upon his own. Activating it, Chiro noticed that unlike every other time he had wielded one of Mandarin's weapons, he was now in possession of the sword. It fit though, he was not in the mood to be on the defensive, this was a battle he would not loose, and Mandarin would not survive.

The combatants lept at each other with cries of equal rage, at the last instant before they would have collided, Chiro ducked under Mandarin and arched his back so the monkey's path was aimed towards the Dark One's egg, and with a single swipe, separated the evil monkey's arm from his body. Gravity again began to affect the wounded monkey and he fell into the pit with a cry of pain and fear of the unknown, a final death cry. And then he was gone.

With a sense of finality, Chiro tossed the gauntlet after him, certain that Mandarin was no more. The sound of struggling hydraulics met his ears, and with a shocked expression, Chiro looked back to find Antauri sitting up. "Chiro, the egg...must be...sealed," Antauri warned, and after his message was delivered his struggling ceased, and he fell back onto the ground.

Before the boy could rush to his mentor's side, a purple beam shot passed him, his battle honed instincts allowing him to dodge it, if only by inches,but the explosion that resulted forced him over the edge of the platform, he managed to catch himself with one hand and dangled over the edge as he saw what had caused the explosion. The Skeleton King hovering above the lip of the pit, his eyes glowing with barely restrained power. _since when could he fly?_ a small voice at the back of Chiro's mind wondered quietly, the boy payed no attention to the whisper, to caught up with the overwhelming terror that the dark king inspired when he spoke.

"I. Awaken: let the world shudder before its master" The Skeleton King spoke in a terrible voice, made only more terrifying as Chiro realized that this was not the Skeleton King, but the Dark One itself. It stared him down, but its attention was captured by Antauri as he reemerged from unconsciousness, making small groans as he struggled to regain his feet. Skeleton King drifted closer to his mentor, and opened its mouth to roar at the fallen primate, who could do nothing to defend himself.

**NO.**

The Power Primate rushed through his body, and every cell in his body burned with its power, Chiro pulled himself back onto the circle of stone and leapt forward to stand over Antauri. "Get away from him" he ordered, unspoken threats of violence clear within his voice.

The Dark One sent a blast of energy at him through the Skeleton King's mouth, and though he could stand for a few seconds, the force of it soon knocked the boy off of his feet and sent him careening back to the edge of the pit. Weakness claimed his limbs and he found himself unable to sit up, he had failed, but not just himself, "Antauri, I failed you," he said sadly. His mentor did not reply, snarling at the Dark King who still hovered over him.

Skeleton King turned to face him,"You failed your world." he corrected, and charged another blast, one that would surely send him falling into the open mouth of the puppet master that lay beneath the swirling purple energy field. But the ray never left, as a wall of dull metal landed upon the string that connected the Dark King to his master. Shuddering and smoking, the Super Robot stood over the fallen king.

Chiro's family emerged from the gaping hole in the Super Robot's chest, Otto confidently shouting "Hang on, Chiro!"

"Monkey team!" the boy exclaimed, relief filling his voice, "Antauri's hurt, we've gotta help him."

A red blast suddenly interrupted the monkey's formation, and his family fell and the Skeleton King rose again.

"I. Will. Be. FREE!" he declared. A purple tentacle sprung from the pit and dragged the abandoned robot to the ground, of its weight suddenly ending up on the ground spread cracks through the shell of the Dark One's egg.

"Its breaking out!" Sparx cried in alarm.

Chiro and the rest of the monkey team stared in horror at the emerging Dark One, not noticing that Antauri wasn't beside them. A sudden swell of the Power Primate rushed through Chiro, and he whipped around, only to find Antauri levitating towards the edge of the platform. **"NO!"** he pleaded with the monkey, but his mentor was already falling, down, down, to his tomb.

Chiro rushed to the edge of the dias, watching as Antauri fell into the egg, and did not surface.

Time itself ground to a halt, his heartbeat pounded slowly in his ears, and somewhere in the back of his mind, a traitorous voice whispered that he should have known that a sacrifice would have to be made. _It should have been_ **me** his heart cried in agony. A ball of light suddenly arched from the pit, and slammed into his chest, Chiro screamed as searing heat filled his body and the green light of the Power Primate filled him. A monkey's cry and the roar of the Power Primate joined his scream as the Power Primate, filled with Antauri's energy, merged with him, filling his very soul, and changing his body. And Chiro, as he was, knew no more...

* * *

**I am the Chosen One. I hold in my hands the light of the universe, The Power Primate burns through my veins. You will fall, for I am the Guardian of this realm...**

**And you are nothing...**

_With a rage filled scream, The Chosen one fulfilled his destiny..._


	5. I, Skeleton King

_**Okay, sorry I meant to have this out yesterday but my allergies were acting up and I had a killer headache so I just sat on my but and watched srmthfg. I actually got to watch a different episode, instead of just rewatching I, Chiro over and over again to make sure I'm getting everything right, but anyways, here's the chapter, please enjoy and review! Oh, and Thanks again to animekiss2012 for reviewing.**_

* * *

Skeleton King stood confidently on the bridge of his ship, which was for now tilted vertically, stabbing in to the crust of the pitiful planet Shuggazoom, underneath which his master rested, building his strength to destroy the universe. Mandarin, the only monkey worthy of serving at his side, stood to his right exactly where he belonged.

"As surely as Shuggazoom falls, so shall the universe follow." he predicted, and burst into malicious laughter.

_And what, pray tell, makes you think that this plan will work any better than your last ones?_ a familiar voice snipped in his mind. Internally the dark king growled, of course _he_ would have to comment in his moment of triumph.

The disembodied voice had constantly been chattering within his mind ever since he had taken over the wizard's body. And since he gained from feeding on the spirit of the Alchemist, he couldn't get _rid_ of the pesky voice. Over the years, Skeleton King had tried everything to ignore the persistent wizard, but still he remained, eventually he had taken to speaking aloud to the presence, though Mandarin likely viewed it as villainous monologuing, as he had picked up the habit as well, often telling the enemy about their impending doom.

My plan will work this time, just you wait, the Dark One will be freed and the universe will shatter before his feet!

_I can say with a fair amount of certainty that worms lack feet. _The Skeleton King growled, his previously good mood evaporated, and he stormed back inside with a sharp order for Mandarin to prepare the corrupted Power Primate.

* * *

Once his citadel of bone pierced the egg of his master, a platform sprang into existence, which Skeleton King and Mandarin now stood upon. "the corrupted Power Primate has been prepared my lord" Mandarin informed him.

"At last, I shall awaken my master from his imprisoning slumber, let the world tremble in his wake" Skeleton King said victoriously. A disbelieving scoff came from the Alchemist, but he was studiously ignored as Skeleton King raised his staff to send the Power Primate into the egg.

Energy burst from the crater, his cloak billowed out behind him, its movement more attributed to the rolling waves of shear power than any wind. He laughed aloud in victory, and for once, the Alchemist was silent.

With another wave of his staff, the Skeleton King sent out three pods towards Shuggazoom city, on the offhand chance that the Hyperforce had beaten his army and was still alive, however unlikely the scenario was. If the monkeys survived, he would never hear the end of it, of that he was certain.

* * *

"The dark one feeds my lord," Mandarin commented.

"Yes, and soon the corrupted Power Primate will give my master enough energy to break free" the Skeleton King said confidently.

_And he will be free for only a short time before the Hyperforce destroys that disgusting worm. _ The disembodied Alchemist pointed out with equal confidence.

The Skeleton King launched into an explanation as to how the Hyperforce had met their ends, taking particular delight in envisioning the demise of the annoying child that was their leader. He was thoroughly enjoying the mental images of the demise of his foes when Mandarin cried out, alerting him to the fact that someone was on the edge of his pit of doom.

"The boy yet lives?!" he exclaimed

_He appears to be in rather good shape for being "ravaged" _The Alchemist commented smugly from the back corners of his mind.

Skeleton King snarled and used his magic to jerk the boy forward. _He will DIE! _the dark king declared. _  
_

He cast another spell, intending to destroy the child before he even reached him, but only managed to age him.

_rather lively for a dead man_ came the ever present snark from his enemy.

The Skeleton King ignored him, instead focusing on the fallen foe before him, who was struggling to regain his feet. "You are fortunate boy, you will witness the birth of the Dark One, once he is free, Shuggazoom will be consumed, your civilization ended!" Skeleton King declared grandly, ignoring the Alchemists comments about how his spell failed and the foreshadowing it supplied to the rest of his plot.

"All of this so you could bow to something more ugly than yourself," Chiro criticized, "you're no king, you're a slave."

_That is not_ true! the Skeleton King declared preemptively,cutting off any snide observations from the Alchemist.

_Are you sure about that, "out of the mouths of babes" and all. _The wizard said sarcastically.

"Mandarin." The Skeleton King ordered sharply "finish this insect."

_Now you will see, he shall fall!_ the evil king stated as his loyal minion sprang forward.

The two were silent as the combatants swiftly traded blows, locked in a momentary dance that was quickly ended by the destruction of Chiro's weapon. Skeleton King crowed with victory within his mind at Mandarin's victory. But, as the Alchemist pointed out, the orange did not seem inclined to end the boy's life, and was content to taunt the boy. Skeleton King decided that this called for yet _another_ change of plans. He levitated Chiro closer to himself, the boy glaring fearlessly into his ruby orbs.

"some benevolent cosmic force chose you to protect this universe, you are special, I would not see you wasted, you will provide the final sustenance the Dark One needs to break free!"the Skeleton King declared.

"Yes!" Mandarin cheered "Feed him to the master!"

_and let us see how well _**this** _plan will work out..._ came the sardonic comment from the Alchemist.

The Skeleton King got as far as hovering Chiro over the pit that held the Dark One before his plan was interrupted by the arrival of Antauri, who snatched his staff and easily batted aside his brother before tossing the weapon aside.

_Oh, and there is yet another failure, quite the unexpected twist if you ask me_ the Alchemist said mockingly.

_Be_ silent! The Skeleton King commanded harshly, but his order was only met with a smattering of laughter. The evil one was so distracted by this, that he completely failed to notice that Antauri had launched himself towards him until the damage was already being dealt. He roared with pain and anger as energy ran painfully through his bones, with an accompanying remark from the Alchemist.

_oo, gee, that looked like it was rather painful..._

The Skeleton King sent a wave of power towards the dark furred monkey, but when the dust settled, it was all to clear that he had not hit his target.

_Your aim leaves much to be desired_

The Alchemist was ignored, the Skeleton King instead focusing on routing out the monkey. Once his foe gave up his hiding place, the Skeleton King levitated the two do-gooders on either side of himself.

"You created us to defend the universe," Antauri pleaded.

_So I did, dearest Antauri, and what a glorious job you have done young one. _The Alchemist said gravely, for once not taunting the Skeleton King.

"A mistake Antauri, just as all life is but a tragic mistake." The Skeleton King said as the black monkey fell unconscious.

* * *

The Power Primate surged to life, and the Alchemist focused himself on making sure the Skeleton King could not sense it, and the energy of the universe contacted him.

_**Hello again young** **one**_ it said serenely.

_greetings to you as well, Oh wise teacher._ he responded in quiet reverence. _I sense my time is drawing to a close_.

**_Indeed it is, you shall be joining me soon, but there is something you must do_ _first..._**

* * *

"...Just as all life is but a tragic mistake, one that I, we, shall soon remedy" The Skeleton King finished his brief speech, regardless of the fact that one third of his audience seemed to fall unconscious, it was mostly for that annoyance the Alchemist anyway. Soon the fool would see that everything had gone _exactly_ according to plan, there were only a few, minor adaptions that he had to make, but of course _he _didn't make a mistake, never.

Now that he thought of it, the pitiful wizard was rather quiet, usually he would have piped up with an idiotic comment by now...

**PAIN** suddenly bust across his very soul, as Antauri sprung back to life and plunged his pitiful, unworthy claws into his chest, grasping the organ that held the Alchemist's spirit, his source of power. Once his containment was burst, the Alchemist used his magic, combined with the Power Primate to launch an attack into the evil spirit's soul. Combined with Antauri's attack (which also was enhanced by the Power Primate) it was enough that he felt his soul leaving the body that he had stolen so long ago.

_NO!_he cried as his spirit returned to the imprisonment, and his host body fell to the depths.

* * *

The Alchemist sighed with satisfaction as the evil force left his body, reveling for a moment in the fact that, had he wanted to, he could have moved the limbs that he now possessed. But his time on this plain had passed long ago, that he knew, and though the Alchemist would have liked to see his monkeys once again, to feel their soft fur and smooth metal, he allowed his spirit to leave the body it had inhabited for so long and journeyed on to the next plain of existence, free at last.

* * *

_**Okay, whew, typed all of that in one go. Alright,so obviously this ventured far into my personal head cannon, but then again so has the rest of this story. Speaking of which, there are only about two chapters left to go, maybe three, depending on how it all works out. **_

_**Anyway, about having the Alchemist be in the ol' bone bag's head, its not a new idea I'm sure, but it sure is an entertaining thought. And it explains a bunch I think, because in my opinion, there is no way Skeleton King is the only thing locked up in that bone head of his. I noticed on my frequent rewatchings of I, Chiro that SK sure had a bunch of plan changing going on, and in the rest of the show whenever a plan fails he starts spouting excuses. Originally I planned to have the Dark One being the one who was talking to him this whole chapter, but I decided on the Alchemist, though I'm sure the Dark One has a way of contacting SK on his own, unless the king just magically knows what to do. **_

_**Anyway, keep an eye out for the next few Chapters, and thank you for reading, and Pretty please review! **_


End file.
